Within Love's Shadows
by K.T. Tag
Summary: Shikamaru has problems, and a new one is Neji Hyuuga. Yes, this is yaoi, slash, lemon, whatever you wanna call it.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Okay! This is one of the fan requests! Thank you AliceCullen00 from Quizilla. She has some awesome stuff to by the way so check that out! And I'm also putting stuff on . I'm not putting up else i wrote because it would involve many hours editing all of my work.

Shikamaru's POV

I lay in the grass, staring up at the leaves. IT was almost evening and I was kind of in a daze. Choji, my best friend, was with Ino, some girl, and they were going to eat today. I didn't join them because I had had to do work for the Hokage. Naruto was with Jiriya on their training and Sasuke was off being emo with Orochimaru. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were off doing a mission. Lee was training with Gai sensei and Tenten and Sakura was… well I don't know where they are, but it doesn't matter to me.

I walked around the village, seeing the kids play ninja. I dragged my feet along the sidewalk. God, way must there be some much noise everywhere? I turned around the corner and bumped into someone, sending both of us to the ground.

"Dammit!" I mumbled.

I looked up at the person who I ran into. Neji Hyuga. His gray eyes seemed to bore into me, which was a bit creepy.

"You could have won," Neji said, bored.

"What?" I asked him.

"You could have won the match against Temari from the Sand, now if you excuse me, I have to get going."

He stood up and left me on the ground. Usually I don't get pissed off at a comment such as that, but when he said it, it made me think that he was being an idiot. I had no chakra left! And that idiot failed from Naruto, NARUTO! God, these people are way too snobbish.

Neji's POV

My heart was beating really fast. I mentally hit myself on the forehead. God, why did it have to be him? Shikamaru Nara, one of the best ninjas in Kohona and my crush My whole life, no one made my heart beat faster when I wasn't in battle. And it had to a guy. His face was so pale, that his shadows seemed to make him stand out even more. I've had a crush on him for a while now. I walked back to my house, Hinata was out on a mission and my training was done for today. I walked into my room and lay on the bed.

"Neji," One of the lower branches opened the door and suck his head through the door, "You have a visitor, and he would like to see you."

"Tell him I'm in my room," I ordered.

The lower branch opened the door and the person that I least expected walked into my room, Shikamaru. The lower branch bowed and closed the door as he walked out.

"What?" I asked a bit harsher then I meant.

"Why the hell did you give me that comment?" Shikamaru asked.

"Mmm," I thought, "I've never seen you get so upset about a minor comment like this.

"I don't know either," Shikamaru shrugged, "It just really bothered me when you said it. Don't know why."

He shrugged and I left my bed to lock the door. He eyed me and I looked at him. Shikamaru was in my room, I could have him wrap around my fingers, and he could be mine by tonight.

"Um," Shikamaru said, a bit uneasily, "Why did you lock the door?"

"Your parents won't get mad if you don't turn up tonight, right?" I asked, it was hard putting my thoughts into words.

"Yeah, I most fall asleep in the trees," Shikamaru said, "After work and such, but why do you care?"

I ignored his question and pushed him to the floor. I smiled and pinned his arms down.

"A-a-are you sure we should be doing t-t-this?" Shikamaru stammered, knowing exactly what I was going to do to him.

"Shikamaru, I don't want to wait anymore," I said, "I want you."

I pressed me lips against his.

Shikamaru's POV

I knew I was going to be raped. It was one of those things that you knew immediately. His lips crashed down against my and I felt his tongue try to get into my mouth, but no, I wasn't going to let him go farther the kissing. He tried more forcefully, making me unsure what he was going to do with his hands.

I heard the zipper of my shinobi vest and ripped open my shirt. I was going to have to kick his ass later; my mom will kill me once she sees my shirt is ruined! I tried to break the kiss so I could escape, but Neji was stubborn and didn't let me go.

My eyes widened. He sucked on my nipple and made me feel all numb like. This wasn't going to turn out great, Not at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru's POV

I tried to struggle out of his grasp, but the more I moved around, the faster he went. Damn, this was so annoying. I heard a zipper. No, he couldn't be taking it this far, could he? I blushed then I felt his warm hands pulling down my pants along with my underwear. This was going to be troublesome.

I bit down on my lower lip as he played with me. I wasn't going to moan out, I wasn't going to surrender. He stuck a finger into me. I bit my lip harder; he was going to go all the way. My hands grabbed the mat under me, as something to block the pain, but it didn't help. He put more fingers in and then took them out. We had spent a least a half hour doing the preparation, but I have a bad feeling that he was going to go in me, which he did.

I knew he wanted to hear me voice, scream out in pain, I knew so well that he wanted me to come, but I was going to hold my ground a long as I could. I know I'm being stubborn and that took a lot of effort, but let me tell you. If you suddenly gained emotions other then your normal ones, you want to make the best of it. Especially when the person who made you gained these feelings from was trying to rape you.

"Stop holding back bastard," I managed to said, "I'm fighting this troublesome battle so at least try to make it interesting."

"Interesting, hm?" Neji spoke quietly.

I felt him bent down and he started to suck on me too. He was in me, toying with me, I was breaking.

_Steady Shikamaru, _I told myself, _once he finds out that I'm not breaking, he'll get tried of you and leave._

Well, let's put it in simple wording, I was wrong. He thrust himself farther into me and began to suck harder. That's when I broke. I came, and he swallowed it, which made me come even more. This was such a drag, an embarrassing drag. Neji's lip pressed against mine and my strength was gone.

Neji's POV

He came out and I drank it. He had finally cracked. I looked at him. His face was red and his eyes were filled with shame. It was absolutely adorable. I tried his lips one more time. They easily came open and I tasted him. He was sweet, but also very bitter, a taste I loved. I broke the kiss and looked at him. His pale skin, and his black hair, it was all I needed right now.

"W-w-what?" Shikamaru stammered, damn he was cute.

"Nothing," I replied, "Would you like to spend the night?"

"Sure what ever," Shikamaru answered, surprising me, "It would be a pain in the butt just to walk home now that you, well, you know."

"Want to continue?"

"What?!?"

I smiled, his face was showing all different emotions today.

"If that's what you want, I might as well just go to my apartment."

"You live by yourself?"

"Just started to."

"So are you leaving?" I asked.

"No," He said quietly.

I licked his neck. He shivered and waited for me to go on. I loved this guy.

Author: Sorry if it was kind of short, but hey, it had a sex scene. I'm glad I could make Alice happy with this; I'm really enjoying writing this to. Now all I need to do is make some normal fan fiction for the normal people in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Shikamaru silently groaned. Three major things where bugging him this morning. One, he was in the hokage's office, being told he has to be a judge for the chunnin exams. Two, his ass hurt. And three, he had sex with Neji the night before. All where pretty much going to nag him all day.

"Shikamaru!" Tsunada exclaimed, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru sighed, "I'll do the job."

"Good," The Hokage said, "Well you are dismissed."

Shikamaru bowed and walked out of the office. That old lady gave him so much paper work to fill out before the exams, this was going to be impossible.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Choji ran to him in the hallways, "Want to get a bite to eat?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru smiled lightly; at least he could get his mind off of some things while he hanged out with Choji. And it would help him avoid that pervert.

"Shika!"

Shikamaru turned his head, Ino was running up to us.

"What?" he groaned.

"You don't have to be so mean!" She exclaimed, "Are you to going out to eat?"

"Yeah!" Choji exclaimed.

"Can I come?" Ino smiled.

I was about to reply, but Choji answered, "Sure! We'd love to have you come, right Shikamaru?"

Neji's POV

It was some what after noon and the time for a little break before training again. I walked out of the family gate and into town. I didn't have much money on me. I probably was going to get some ramen.

I was walking towards the ramen shop, but then stopped. I saw Shikamaru with Choji and Ino. My blood boiled. How could he just go around with them after what we did last night?

"NEJI!" I turned to see Rock Lee and Gai-sensei.

My love life would have to wait…

Shikamaru's POV

I was on my way back to my apartment from hanging out with Choji and Ino. I guess we really do make a good team. I walked clumsily to my apartment. it was dark enough that no one would tell me that I should have a better posture. I kicked a stone that laid before me. I watched it skirt down the dirt road and I looked up.

_WHAM!_

I was kicked, yes kicked, into the forest to my left. I muttered a curse under my breath and looked up at the person who stood in front of me, and the one who kicked me. Grey eyes looked down on me intensely. Neji Hyuuga, damn. He pressed his rough lips on to mine, breaking the lip barrier and searching the inside of my mouth. I tried to pull away, but double damn, he was good at this game. He broke the kiss finally and I tried to move away from him, but triple damn, he tied my hands behind my back.

"What do you want?" I managed to say before he could get any farther, "Hey! Are you listening to me? It'll be such a drag if I have to repeat."

Well, he obviously wasn't listening, and at the time, I thought of no other way to get out of this situation, except the Naruto way.

_WH-BAM!!_

Nejii's POV

"Wow," I commented, "That was stupid."

"Dammit," Shikamaru cursed.

Long story short, he was trying to escape, and throw back his head, hitting my forehead-protector. I kissed his forehead and smiled at him.

"You are so cute," I whispered in his ear, "Why don't we go to your place?"

"Damn you pervert," He said back, "This is not how I need to spend to nights in a row."

I smiled and picked him up, this was going to be fun. 


	4. Chapter 4

Neji's POV

I sped through the forest to one of the most secret spots I know. It was a in the middle of the forest so no one was ever around. It was an old tree with a sort of den under the roots. I jumped down from the branched and carried Shikamaru into the den.

Inside the den was about ten feet from the ground. Grass grew like a carpet there and I had a spell on it to make it sound-proof. (Yeah, 'cause Neji thinks of everything!) I set Shikamaru on the ground and took off my headbands. The green marking of my clan rested on my forehead. I stripped from my shirt and began.

I turned around to Shikamaru; his arms were hiding his face. It was really cute… I crouched down next to him and gave him a lick on the cheek. His breathing thickened. I smiled.

"Nee, Shikamaru," I whispered into his ear, "Ready?"

He didn't answer, so I started to seduce him. I tried to get to his lips, but his arms won't budge. I sighed and skillfully opened his shirt. I gazed over his torso. It was kind of pale, but really sexy. I sucked on his nipple and he let out a small groan. It surprised me. He was fighting back a lot last time.

Shikamaru's POV

My mind was racing, but no about the things that I really should be thinking about. Through my arms I saw his face. It was well… beautiful. I had covered my face to stop him from seeing my blush. My heart ached now. Every where his touched me seemed to melt. He moved down my body, my brain was turning numb.

I wanted him to do it, weird, huh?

I groaned a little as sucked on my dick. I was trying to not come, but the body fluids came out. Neji let it flow into the grass and not swallow. He tried to move my arms away from my face, but I refused. He sighed and went for the alternative, going in me. I screamed. His thrust himself into me so fast it was too much to bare to be silent. My energy slowly slipped away from me. My arms flailed down to the ground.

I saw Neji look at me. I bet I looked horrible. My hair hung loosely to my back, I was sweating, My own fluids was smeared over my body, and my hands were tied up.

"Nara," Neji spoke quietly, "I'm sorry."

He took his finger and wiped a tear from my cheek. I was crying. He stood up and turned around. Not facing me. He got dressed himself and removed the bonds from my hands.

"I'll leave," He said, "Town is about five miles from here, to the east. I'm so sor-"

"Neji," I interrupted him, "Don't go."

The Hyuuga spun around, shock was written all over his face.

"What?" Neji walked back to me, "I thought you hated my guts for all this."

"No," I whispered, "Neji, even though this is a pain in the butt, both literally and physically, please stay."

Neji smiled, rare in other cases and fake in even more, but I knew it was a real smile.

"Want me to clean you up?" He asked, casually.

"Fine," I sighed, trying to be mad, but I couldn't.

He took out a piece of cloth and wetted it with some water from his canteen. He began to wipe off all the body fluids. I blushed so much that I was glad that it was dark outside.

"Done," He finally said, "So, are you going back to the village?"

"No," I answered, "It'll be a drag if I go now."

I think Neji smiled and sat down next to me. His hand fumbled for mine and he hold it.

"I really like you," Neji said, "I was wondering, do you like me?"

I sort of blushed at that, "Maybe, I don't know. My mine is all messed up right now, since it is my…"

"Last time we did, um, this. It was your first time!" Neji said, surprised.

"Yeah," I admitted it. It would be a pain to try to make up an excuse, "What did you think I did? Get myself messed up by Naruto?"

Neji laughed, "I guess not. I was thinking along the lines of you messing with Temari of the Sand."

"What?!" I exclaimed, "That woman is so annoying."

Neji smiled and kissed me on the forehead, "Get dressed before you catch a cold."

I mumbled something about what a pain in the butt this was. But, I got my pants on anyways. I sat back down with Neji.

"I'm glad I was the first one who has done this to you," Neji said.

"You owe me a new shirt to," I said, "Having sex with you is a pain in the ass if you keep ripping my shirts every time we do it."

Neji laughed again, and I chuckled a bit. He looked me directly in the eyes and kissed me. Maybe I do love him.


	5. Chapter 5

Neji's POV

I woke up and looked at the ceiling. It was part of Shikamaru's apartment. I laid there, listening to his breathing. Man, he is so cute. We had been, well, seeing each other for about a week. I came over to his place more then I use to do it and because he was going to be busy judging the Chunnin exams.

It really bothered me that he never has said he loves me. I don't know why, its one of though things that gets on your nerves (Like Naruto). He leaves an "I don't know" Or "Maybe" at the end of his "I love you" s. At least I get to spend time with him. I looked at the clock. 7 a.m. I had to be back at the house in an hour.

Why? Because my cousin, Hinata has some one coming to court with her and my uncle wants me to be there since I am the closest to her age. I hope this guy isn't as bad as the last guy. He scared Hinata so bad, he had to leave before he was suppose to. I shifted a bit and felt cold mattress under me. I leaned over to my lover.

"Shikamaru," I whispered in his ear, "I got to go. See you later."

I got out of bed and put on my pants. Pants are very good when going to the main branch's courting event. I put on my shirt and tied on my headband. I put on my shoes and opened the door.

"See you Neji," Shikamaru called from the other room, man he is lazy.

"Bye," I called back.

I open the door and walked out. The cool morning air surrounded me as I walked to my house. I walked into the gateways and saw my uncle there.

"Where were you last night?" he asked.

"I was at a friends," I explained, "I was helping him out with the Chunnin exam preparation. I ended spending the night because of all the work."

My uncle nodded and lead me to the bachelor for Hinata.

"Don't let affection for your cousin get in the way," My uncle reminded me when I stood on Hinata's side and helped her see Naruto, "He is defiantly better then that boy (Referring to Naruto). I want you to show him around the yard a bit. Hinata is still getting ready."

"Yes, uncle," I obeyed.

I entered the yard alone and spotted a guy. He had brown hair and twittered his thumbs together. I was wearing a black suit that was obviously not meant for him. I walked over to him and greeted him with a smile.

"H-h-h-hi!" He said, nervously and then bowed. Almost like a second Hinata, "I'm Keishi Nomitsu, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Neji Hyugga," I said, "I'm Hinata's older cousin."

"Older cousin?" Keishi asked, "Does that mean that you have someone precious in your life?"

I didn't answer. You can't really tell someone that you're gay, really you can't. Unless you're forced, but right now I wasn't so I kind of didn't talk back.

"Oh!" Keishi immediately apologized, "I shouldn't pry, I am very sorry!"

"No, its okay," Neji relieved the younger boy, "I'm fine how I am and being a ninja will be hard if an enemy knows your weakness, so I try not to obtain those like of relationships."

Keishi nodded, believing every word of that simple lie. But the ninja thing was true. Shikamaru was the type that would be easily kidnapped, but Shikamaru was also the type who would get bored with that and then come back home on his own. He was kind of like a cat. I contained the smile I had of the picture in my head of Shikamaru in cat ears.

"Um, Hyuga-kun?" Keishi asked, "Are you alright?"

"Huh, oh, yeah, I'm fine," I answered plainly, "Oh, it looks like Hinata's ready for courting, I'll see you later."

I bowed to him as a servant came to show him the way to the courting room.

Shikamaru's POV

_"Shikamaru!" _

It was a dream that I was having often. It was a memory, faint, vague, and somewhat a mystery to me. It was always about the same kid. It wasn't Choji, Kiba, Naruto, or Ino. I never recognized his face either. All I remember is that he had brown hair we use to play before I turned four. I remember that he was there, and then he disappeared when I met Choji. Strange that I just now remember that guy just now.

Well, the dream was about him. I never told my parents about this friend if I remembered right. All we did was play in the woods for a bit then go home. This time, I was smiling in the woods with him. I saw his smile, but the rest of his face was blurry. We were racing each other up to the top of the cliff. He managed to get there before me. We stopped there for a break, watching the sunset fall before us.

_"Hey, have ever wondered what it's like to kiss someone?" _He asked, _"I see my parents do it all the time."_

_"Yeah, mine to, but then my mom gets really mad at my dad," _I said, and we laughed.

_"Do you want to try it?"_

I looked at the kid, I couldn't control my dream. The younger me smiled, _"Sure, we're both really good friends. I always wondered why my parents do it."_

It was out of curiosity, nothing more then that. I felt my body lean forward to the kid and our faces got closer. I felt his breath in the dream and we leaned closer to each other. Our lips touched and we kind of just sat there kissing. The kid pulled back.

_"Wow," _He said, but the rest of his sentence was interrupted by the large dong of the clock that used to be in Kohona, _"It's that late already! I got to get home!"_

_"Why?" _I asked.

_"My family is having a ceremony tonight!" _

My mouth open and called out his name. The kid waved back at me and ran down the hill.

I woke up from the dream breathing heavily. My first kiss was stolen by a guy, and now the mystery of the dream had been solved. They boy in my dream was none other then Neji Hyuga.


	6. Chapter 6

Shikamaru's POV

Neji didn't come back to my place that night. I was half thankful for that, but still. I really wanted to see him. It is really strange when things like that happen to you. But it wasn't like I could tell anyone. Most people were gone and those who weren't, were blabber-mouths. Yes, I did just think of that word. My reputation would be down the drain if anyone knew. I swear, if any one of you freaking Fangirls tell Ino about this, I swear, I'll hunt you down and kill you.

See! This whole "love" thing is making me so out of character. Seriously, have you not read this crap I'm think about? I am going to loose it if my emotions don't get straight.

I rolled off my bed and fell on the floor. Why is everything like shit today? I hear my phone ring. I would have answered it, but I just wanted to forget it like my relationship with the older ninja. I walked outside instead. Maybe I would go for a walk to cool myself off.

Neji's POV

The night air cooled my skin. It was about time Gai-sensei and Rock Lee should show up. Tenten and I were all ready to go, but those two were somewhere else. Apparently, Gai-sensei and Rock Lee came up with this brilliant idea of night training. Ug.

"So Neji," Tenten said, "How have you been?"

"Good," I lied, I can't go telling people about my love life, "And you?"

"I've been okay," Tenten paused, "I was wondering, do you like me?"

"Of course I do," I replied "You're my teammate. I have to like and trust you."

"Not that like that like," Tenten sighed, "I mean, I really, really, really, like you."

No one's POV

Shikumaru turned the corner, but stopped when he saw Neji. Neji was with Tenten at the front gates. Shikamaru gasped when he saw Neji and Tenten kiss. Their mouths touched and Shikamaru felt devastated.

"I love you Neji," Shikamaru heard Tenten say.

This was too much. Shikamaru felt his tears begin to come, but he held them back. Neji was with Tenten, Shikamaru was sure of it. He walked back to his apartment and flopped on the bed. Tear fell from his eyes, but hit his pillow.

"Damn!" Shikamaru shouted.

This room was a room that they had done it so many times. It just being in it brought back some many memories when Neji had screwed him. Shikamaru sighed. Neji probably was just playing with his heart. Yeah, that was it. A lie that Shikamaru believed was true.

Meanwhile

"WHAT?!" Neji pushed Tenten away from him and looked down, "I'm sorry, I can't except your feelings, I'm sorry."

"No," Tenten apologized, "I'm sorry that I kissed you. Friends?"

Tenten held out her hand and Neji shook it.

Author: SCREW THIS! I'm done with this chapter so I am sorry it is short. The next chapter will be the end and will have a huge sex scene. Sorry I haven't been writing much either.


	7. The End

Author: Yes! I got my computer back so I can write! THE END CHAPTER!!!

_"I love you."_

The line kept rolling on and on in Shikamaru's head, but why? He tried so hard to block Neji out, and now when Neji was gone, Shikamaru felt empy and helpless. He laid on the cold grass in the forest and left the feeling devouer him. Love was difficult, which was why he never excepted it from women who were even more annoying. The night sky was filled with gray clouds. Shikamaru had abandoned his house when the memories of being screwed came back. The rain started to pour down, but Shikamaru just laid in the grass and he closed his eyes.

Meanwhile…

Neji knocked on Shikamaru's door, but no one answered. This was a bad night. First, Tenten kisses him and now his un-willing boyfriend had disappeared. He ran up to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door. If Shikamaru was on a mission, Tsunade would know.

"Come in!"

Neji walked into the paper covered room. The gambler Hokage hadn't finished the paper work yet, "Neji, what do you want?" she snapped.

"Is Shi- I mean Naara on a mission?" Neji stumbled, "I'm helping him with the Chunnin exam paper. I went over to his house, but no one was there."

"WHAT?!?!" Tsunade exclaimed, "He's ditching his work! Neji, I want you to go and find him and have to paper done in three days! GO!"

Neji bowed and disappeared from the office and appeared on the roof of Shikamaru's apartment building.

"Where are you Shikamaru?" Neji whispered.

Neji jumped from roof to roof, but no one was out this night. The only other solution was the forest. He could be in any part of it. Neji used his family trait, the Byakugan(LOL, see! This is more then smut and relationships!). He concentrated on any large sources of heat in the forest. Birds, bugs, and other life-sources kept popping-up. Neji smiled, he got a lock on Shikamaru's location.

Shikamaru's POV

I opened my eyes and saw a hand covering my eyes. I knew this hand, but I didn't feel that I knew this person. I pretended I was sleep; it was my specialty after all. I head the person grumble something then picked me up, bridle-style. The person moved swiftly, I could feel the cold rain wash on my skin and wind swish across my face. I didn't feel rain and I was placed on dry grass.

"Shikamaru."

I winced at the voice who was calling my name. It was Neji's. I felt defenseless against him. I felt his wet tongue lick my ear and my eyes flew open. I released a moan and Neji's eyes quickly looked into mine.

"Why are you out here Shikamaru?" Neji looked at me.

"Leave me alone."

I turned my head away from him, but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. I saw the serious facial features that I knew so well. I wanted so badly to reach up and touch them, but I didn't. He wasn't mine, he was never mine. He belonged to Tenten now (Gosh Shika, you really are emo lol).

"Talk to me Shikamaru," Neji's voice was filled with pain that clutched my broken heart, "Why are you acting like this? I love you, don't you love me back?"

"Stop telling me your lies!" I shouted, tears ran down my cheeks, "Why did you use me? Neji, why!"

Neji's arms embraced me. The warmth of them soothed my body, but my heart was fixed. Tears kept streaming down my cheeks and flooding my eyes, making it hard to see.

No one's POV

"What are you talking about?" Neji whispered in my ears, "I really do love you Shikamaru. Why do you think I would betray you?"

"Shut up!" Shikamaru shouted, "I know that you and Tenten are…"

"Me and Tenten!" Neji exclaimed, "What makes you think that?"

"You guys kissed!" Shikamaru emotions were starting to open.

"You saw that?" Neji exclaimed.

Neji pulled Shikamaru closer to him. Shikamaru felt Neji's warm breath reach inside his ear, "She kissed me. I turned her down, I love you."

Shikamaru looked Neji in the eyes and then kissed him, "I'm so glad. Neji, this made me realize that I-I-I loves you."

The three words Neji was waiting for all along. Neji kissed Shikamaru on the lips. Their tongues intertwined and danced between their mouths. Shikamaru closed his eyes and tasted Neji's mouth, saliva that Shikamaru knew better then his own. Neji skillfully stripped Shikamaru and then broke the kiss, leaving Shikamaru wanting more and panting. Neji pulled out Shikamaru's hand band, letting all the black hair fall down.

Neji's tongue scaled down Shikamaru's body. Touching every muscle his tongue could find. The wet, slippery muscle (The tongue) circled around Shikamaru's nipples. He sucked Shikamaru's nipple, which were also hard, and nibbled on them a bit.

Neji came down to the prize, the cock. He lovingly licked the tip of Shikamaru and started sucking hard on him. Neji circled it with his tongue as it got bigger. White come came flooding out of Shikamaru's dick. Just as before, and many times later, Neji drank the liquid that Shikamaru produced.

"Put it in Neji," Shikamaru said, "Can't bare much longing…"

Because when you are in REAL love (not the fake teenage angsty "I'll go out with you 'cause I like your looks) you get really out of character, which is why this is perfectly fine that Shikamaru says that line.

Neji stuck his dick into Shikamaru. Shikamaru screamed in pain and pleasure. Shikamaru blushed when he saw how far Neji was into him the next time he looked up. Neji's hands continued to touch Shikamaru's body, leaving the uke's skin hot where the fingers touched. Their hips grinded against each others as Neji playing with Shikamaru, making Shikamaru spill out body fluids. Neji rocked back and forth, shoving his dick into Shikamaru. Shikamaru screamed and clutched the grass. Neji licked his ear which made Shikamaru shiver.

"I love you Shikamaru," Neji whispered, "Bare with me a little more."

"Ah!" Shikamaru screamed, "N-n-n-neji! I l-l-l-love you too!"

The two clung to each other, they would endure it. Love prevailed, defeating all the other (cold and heartless, lol) emotions in life.

_Within Love's Shadows_

_NejiShika _

_By: Kttag/VampireHots_

_Finished: June 6, 2009_

_**THE END!!**_

Author: By the way, I'm thinking of doing a KakaIru (Kakashi Iruka) next. 'Til next really yaoi story!

Kttag

If you want any fan coupling done by me, then i shall do it, but only if you contact me at or my real e-mail which i don't wanna put out right now. Oh, and my anime knowlege is a bit faulty and so I'll contact you after you submit and say if i can do it or not.

Make sure your submission has:

1.) Whose the seme(pitcher) and whose the uke(the reciver) in the relationship.

2.) The people I'm writing about

3.) and the awarness that my yaoi skills are getting better so i can fucking write! =D


End file.
